The present invention relates to a secondary part of a linear motor of an elevator installation, a method for producing the secondary part and a linear motor with such a secondary part.
There is shown in the publication WO-96/24189 a synchronous linear motor with a secondary part which consists of a ferromagnetic solid carrier plate with permanent magnets glued in place. The permanent magnets are glued on with the assistance of positioning structures on the support plate. This method of gluing, however, is relatively expensive. The dimensions of the magnets usually have relatively large tolerances due to the production process. Large changes, which are difficult to manage, arise during sintering of the magnet material. The more accurately the magnets are produced, the more expensive they are. Moreover, the problems with tolerances exist with the known methods.
The present invention concerns a secondary part of a linear motor, particularly for use in an elevator installation, including: a frame having a plurality of free spaces formed therein, each said free space being surrounded by an inner surface of the frame; at least one magnet positioned in an associated one of each of the free spaces, each said at least one magnet having an upper surface, a lower surface and at least one end face, the at least one end surface facing and being spaced from the inner surface surrounding the associated free space; and an adhesive material filling a space between the at least one end surface of the at least one magnet and the inner surface surrounding the associated free space, the at least one magnet being selectively positionable in the associated free space prior to gluing of the at least one magnet to the frame by the adhesive material. The secondary part can be used in a linear motor having: a first primary part; a further part being one of a secondary primary part and an iron element; and the secondary part disposed between the first primary part and the further part.
A method according to the present invention involves producing a secondary part of a linear motor including the steps of: forming a frame having a plurality of free spaces therein, each of the free spaces being surrounded by an inner surface of the frame; positioning at least one magnet in an associated one of each of the free spaces, the magnets being sized smaller than the associated free spaces to provide a space between a side surface of the at least one magnet and the inner surface surrounding the associated free space; and filling the space with an adhesive material to glue each of the at least one magnet to the frame.
The present invention has an object of providing a secondary part of a linear motor, a method for the production thereof and a linear motor with the secondary part, which do not exhibit the above-mentioned disadvantages and which allow a simple and compact mode of construction subject to tolerances.
A further advantage is that the secondary part, and thus also the linear motor, can be produced economically.
A further advantage is that a carrier plate is not needed for gluing the magnets in the frame.
Of further advantage is the fact that two functions are possible with a single frame, i.e. the frame can both position and support the magnets.
All explained features are usable not only in the respectively indicated combination, but also in other combinations or individually without departing from the scope of the present invention.